


Soulmate: Found (Kylo Ren x Reader, Both POVs)

by drpeppapigphd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpeppapigphd/pseuds/drpeppapigphd
Summary: Kylo has just finished medical school and you throw him a surprise party. Short & fluffy, but hopefully gives you the warm fuzzies. :-)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 16





	Soulmate: Found (Kylo Ren x Reader, Both POVs)

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is your POV, and the second part is Kylo’s. Enjoy!

************* READER’S POV *************

  
Frantically shutting the door and tossing your keys into the bowl on the table in the entryway, you rush through the foyer into the kitchen. The echoes of your heels clicking on the wood floor are the only sound in the quiet house because you left the office earlier than usual to beat Kylo home. Today he would be sitting for his final medical school exams, and you were hoping to decorate for him as a surprise. Your cottage was a well-seasoned, historic home—charming and quaint, perfect for the two of you and your two dogs. Rarely does it host any parties because you and your husband typically prefer only one another’s company, but today is an exception. 

You pull a bag of hidden decorations out of the coat closet and get to work. Taping up streamers and inflating balloons at lightning speed is no easy task, but you’re fueled by excitement (and maybe some adrenaline). A handmade banner reading “Congratulations, Dr. Ren” is the finishing touch and you let out a nervous breath. The anticipation is killing you. Sure, it would be like rubbing salt in the wound if things didn’t go well on the test, but you believe in Kylo—more than you’ve ever believed in anyone or anything in all your life—so you decorated with confidence. 

Once the surprise celebration is prepared, you set the table for a special dinner—complete with champagne—and freshen up your red lipstick. After about ten minutes of nervous pacing back and forth, you hear a car pull into the driveway. You hurriedly put party hats on Bravo and Romeo, your two old dogs who don’t quite care enough to protest and stand under the banner in the entryway with your confetti. 

After jiggling his key into the lock, Kylo finally appears in the doorway. A contented face becomes an elated one and his deep, hazel eyes sparkle more than usual. A hand flies to tousle his long, black curls as he takes in the sight.

“Surprise!” You toss your confetti in the air and fight back the tears of pride welling in your eyes. Overcome with emotion, all you can manage to say is “Congratulations, babe. I’m so proud of you!” 

Kylo tosses his briefcase in the floor and sweeps you up into his arms; after twirling you around, he sets you down gently but holds you just as close. 

“(Y/N), you are something else,” he whispers quietly, a wide smile across his beautiful face. He looks down at you intently, savoring the moment. His hands slide up your neck to cup your face gently, and he presses his full lips to yours tenderly. As he pulls away, he bursts into laughter at the sight of Bravo and Romeo in their hats. You make a mental note to remember this moment in all of its priceless splendor, the crinkled eyes and happy tears—the quiet professions of unparalleled love.

“Dinner awaits, Dr. Ren,” you giggle, gesturing to the elaborate dining room set up. You both enjoy the meal, especially the champagne, as Kylo recounts how the exams went and what his next steps would be. You were never sure that it would ever be possible for you to love anyone as much as you love Kylo, but now here you are in this moment, wondering how you got so lucky and cherishing every second. 

“I see you made my favorite pie for dessert,” he muses, “but I had something else in mind.” Before you can move from your seat, Kylo is there pulling you up into his arms. He grins, then asks “Do new doctors get to wild, celebratory sex with their incredible wives?” 

Your cheeks flush and you bite your lip, and you choke down another giggle. “I can’t speak for the rest of them,” you purr, “but I know this one certainly does.” 

************* KYLO’S POV *************

Kylo has never been more relieved his life than during the moment that he turned in the last final exam of the semester— and his life. “Congrats, Kylo,” his Super says as she shakes his hand. After several years of blood, sweat, and tears, medical school is finally over and he can begin residency as a neurologist. But right now, the only thing that he wants more than this new start is to get home to his wife, (Y/N), and celebrate with her. He literally runs across the parking lot as black curls whip across his angular face in the wind; he doesn’t care that he looks like a mad man because he is one step closer to his favorite place in the world. 

He zooms out of the parking lot of the university as fast as he can drive without getting caught and begins the familiar route to a small cottage outside of town. He expects to beat (Y/N) home because she’s always working late at the firm on Fridays, trying to get the last few items checked off of the week’s to-do list. However, he is surprised to find her car in the driveway when he arrives and assumes that she had called it a day in anticipation of the long weekend. 

Putting the car in park and snatching his briefcase, Kylo walks briskly up the sidewalk to the front door and fumbles with the keys. He is so excited to see (Y/N) and tell her the good news that he can’t seem to get the key in the lock. Finally, he jimmies it in and pushes the wooden door open. 

“Surprise!” The love of his life is standing there, radiant as always, as confetti rains down from above. She has made an impressive banner reading “Congratulations, Dr. Ren,” which puts a lump in his throat almost immediately. He pauses, taking it all in, and grinning ear to ear. “What did I do to deserve so much joy,” he thought intently. 

“Congratulations, babe. I’m so proud of you!” He slings his briefcase into the floor and reaches for (Y/N), needing her close. Lifting her up and spinning her around, he finally feels complete—being separated from her all day is like torture. “(Y/N), you are something else,” he breathes, joy bubbling up in his chest. He kisses her, fully, and thinks of all of the times that he has kissed her before.

A flurry of motion out of the corner of his eye grabs his attention and he erupts into laughter at the sight of Bravo and Romeo—the family pets—in party hats. The only thing that could make this even better? Food. 

“Dinner awaits, Dr. Ren,” (Y/N) says with a giggle, gesturing to the dining room table that is covered with delicious food. He pulls out his wife’s chair, then seats himself—ever the gentleman—for a beautiful dinner. Kylo shares the details of the last exam and bidding his advisor adieu, but is more interested in the vision before him: (Y/N) with red lipstick on and a glass of champagne in her hand. Eyes that he has loved since the first time they met his, a soul that makes his feel complete. 

He can’t take the heat anymore, so he decides to make a move. “I see you made my favorite pie for dessert,” he says tactfully, “but I had something else in mind.” He rushes from his chair to hers, pulling her into his arms. He purrs, “Do new doctors get to wild, celebratory sex with their incredible wives?” 

“I can’t speak for the rest of them,” his beloved teases, “but I know this one certainly does.” 


End file.
